Mantus Unum
by Squall113597
Summary: The Fallow up on The Begining, Joseph finds himself looking for a lost artifact that no one has seen since the egyptian ages. Finding pices of the artifact might be hard enough, but getting out alive might be next to immpossable. Revew!
1. Chapter 1

**Mantas Unum **

**Prologue**

This is the story of what happened before The Angel Of Darkness, some with us as we join Joseph Claxon on another hart felt adventure.

Joseph Claxon, son of Lord Henry Claxon, was raised to be an aristocrat from birth. After attending finishing school at the age of 21, Joseph's marriage to wealth had assured, but on his way home from a snowboarding trip his chartered plain had crashed deep in the heart of the Himalayas. The only survivor, Joseph learned how to depend on his wits to stay alive in hostile conditions a world away from his sheltered upbringing. 2 weeks later when he walked into the village of Tokakeriby his experiences had a profound effect on him. Unable to stand the claustrophobic suffocating atmosphere of the upper class of American society, he realized that he was only truly alive when he was traveling alone. Over the 8 fallowing years he acquired an intimate knowledge of ancient civilizations across the globe. His family soon dis owed their prodigal son, and he turned to writing to fund his trips. Famed for discovering several ancient sites of profound archaeological interest he made a name for himself by publishing travel books and detailed journals of his exploits.

**Chapter 1**

I sat there on the couch in a hotel in Egypt. A man walked up to me and threw a magazine at the table in front of me. "How do you get that kind of attention?" he asked. "Well it's just luck, what do you want?" I asked. "It's not what I want it's what Ms. Jackleen Sasfa wants. You know creator of all things, bright, and beautiful." he said. He put a laptop on the table over the magazine. When he opened it a lady that looked like she was in her 30's had white hair and a blue dress that reveled some of her breasts. "Seal it Larson." she said. "Mam." he said then backing up and shut up. She then looked around. Money fell from the room that she was in. "How's this Joseph? How does this make your wallet rumble?" she asked. "Sorry, I only play for sport." I said standing up and ready to walk away. "Well then you'll like a big park, Peru? Cold mountain ranges, sheer walls of ice, rocky crags, savage winds, and there's this little trinket, it's called the Baring of Wind and Ice. There's always tomorrow, can you leave tomorrow?" she asked. She could see the sheer magnitude on my face. I smiled.

Peru, in the Mt's

I walked up the mountain with a guide and with my Mexican cloak on it didn't keep me real warm. After all I did have on a green sleeveless shirt on, and brown shorts along with my guns attached to my legs, my sunglasses and my backpack. We stopped. "Why are we stopping?" I asked him. "We're here." He said. He turned and pointed to a wall in the mountain. On it were carved into the stone and on it, it had a eagle, a lion, and a monkey. I grabbed my grappling hook out of my backpack and slung it up to the ledge I climbed up it and pushed the eye of the eagle and the doors opened below me the guide looked up and gave me a thumbs up. I looked down and started sliding down that was until I heard a scream. I looked down my guide was being attacked by wolves. I grabbed my knife out of the slit in my pants pocket and cut the rope. I fell. As I fell I pulled off my cloak and grabbed my guns. I started shooting the wolves and knowing how well I shoot I never miss a shot. I landed and stood rapidly. I killed two of them on the way down so that was out of the way now only three left. I put away one of my guns and a wolf charged at me on my left side. I shot it with one hand and hit a wolf in the mouth with my right hand. As the last wolf was eating my guide I walked up to him and shot the wolf. I reached down and grabbed a map to get back to the city after I was done with my job there. I stood and walked into the cave. I stood at the mouth of the cave and the doors shut on me. "Great the only way in is now blocked. Good I love a good adventure." I said to myself as I took off my sunglasses. I looked around at my surroundings. Wolf tracks which meant that the wolves lived here and they were hungry. Well if the wolves could get in without using the door then I could get out. I grabbed a rock and stood and threw it down my hallway that I was now walking down. Little did I know that my adventure just began there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I walked up to a ledge and walked over to the cliff. I climbed up the cliff.


End file.
